1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an application material extruding container which is used by extruding an application material.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
As a conventional application material extruding container, for example, a structure described in JP-A-2006-102076 has been known. The application material extruding container described in JP-A-2006-102076 is provided with a tubular filling member (a storage portion) which is formed by setting one end as an opening portion and setting the other end as an application wall having a discharge port for an application material, and arranging a concave groove on an inner peripheral surface in the opening portion side, and the application material which is filled in a filling area within the filling member, and an extruding portion (an inner tray) which comes into close contact with an inner periphery of the filling member.